


Dress and Tie (Celebrity AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [90]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @chloemac86 : I have a Poe x Reader smut request for the song Dress by T. Swift
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642





	Dress and Tie (Celebrity AU)

You stood off the side watching Poe nodding and smiling to whatever the interviewer was saying to him. He looked so handsome tonight donning a sleek, black Hugo Boss suit with a white button up, and velvet black tie. Of course he looked good. That’s what he paid you, his stylist, for. You loved and hated seeing him work. With him being a celebrity, people were always drawn to him. You included. He was handsome, charming, funny, and so charismatic. You wished you could stand beside him instead of away from him. You wished you could show everyone that you were together. But you couldn’t.

Poe had finished his interviews along the red carpet and it was almost time for the movie. You followed him into the theater and gave him a sheepish smile as he headed towards the front and you to the back. 

In the middle of the movie, you saw Poe walk passed you and towards the theater’s lobby. He nodded for you to follow him and you did just that. As you walked out, looking for him, you were pulled into an empty theater.

“Wha-mmf!” Poe pressed his lips to you, cutting off your impending question. 

He then pulled back for air, gasping, “Sorry. I just couldn’t stop thinking about you.” he stroked your cheeks with his thumbs. 

“What about your movie? You haven’t seen it yet.”

He shrugged, “I have two more premieres to go to. It’s fine. Anyway,” he eyed you up and down, “Have I told you how much I love that dress?” his hands ran up your thigh that was exposed by the slit.

You smirked, “Yes. That’s like five times now.”

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to your neck, “I feel like you wore this just for me.”

You gasped as he pulled some skin with his teeth, “I did. I wore it for you so you can take it off later.”

He groaned, “Fuck, baby.”

You pushed him away, “We need to head back before someone goes looking for you.”

He pouted, “Fine. One more kiss.” you rolled your eyes as you pulled him by the lapel of his suit jacket and pressed your lips fervently to his. 

You then wiped the lipstick off his mouth, “There. Now get outta here. I need to fix myself because of you.”

He winked at you, “See you out there, sweetheart.”

* * *

The after party was so much worse. You had kept your distance from Poe but that didn’t stop the longing glances, the silent flirtations, the anticipation. Every time you looked at him, he had this seductive glint in his eyes as if saying “I’m gonna ruin you tonight,” and you felt like you were reaching your breaking point.

All this secrecy and hiding. Being in a room filled with people who didn’t have a clue about you two, it was tiring and exciting. It was saddening but thrilling. Being so close to Poe but not being able to have him was maddening.

“Y/N,” there. Your name. The way he said you name in that husky voice. it made you want to melt into a puddle that spelled out “Yours”. Because that what you Poe was to you and you to him. In the late nights after tireless work, after your desperate touches, mumblings of love, and passionate kisses, you reminded each other despite the secrecy, you belonged to each other.

You turned around smiling at your secret lover, “Yes, Poe?”

He bit his lip, “I think I tore my pant leg. Can you look at it and possibly fix it?”

You nodded, “Of course.” You followed him to the abandoned part of the venue to some bathrooms. He pulled you into the men’s and locked the door, “Poe-”

Like before, he pressed his lips to yours, “I can’t wait any longer. I need you out of the dress.” He unzipped the back of your dress, and pushed it down. When it flooded around your feet he groaned, “Oh fuck me,” he said as he looked upon your completely naked form.

You giggled, “In due time, baby.” you worked on his pants as he kissed your neck and chest, “Can’t undress you fully. You still need to look good.”

He hummed, “Yeah. Whatever. You’re the boss,” he mumbled against your skin. His pants dropped down at his ankles and you cupped his ever growing erection, “Fuck, Y/N.” He pressed a hot kiss to your lips, “I’ll make love to you later, but right now, I’m gonna fuck you.” You bent down to take off your heels but he stopped you, “No. Keep ‘em on.”

You snickered, “Kinky fucker.”

He winked at you, “You know it. Now face the door like a good girl.” You obeyed, flattening your hands upon the door, jutting out your ass towards Poe. He moaned and slapped your ass, startling you, but feeling aroused nonetheless.

Poe slid down his briefs and wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it a bit. He then fell to he knees, becoming eye level with your core. He leaned forward licking a quick strip on your slit.

“Shit,” you mumbled and Poe just dove in. He licked up your juices like a starving man and rubbed your clit fast and hard. You were so tempted to reach behind you and pull on his black curls, but you didn’t, “Poe. Please, just fuck me already.”

He pressed a kiss to your slit and rose to his feet, “As you wish, baby girl.”

After a few more strokes of his cock, he sheathed himself inside you. His eyes closing as he relished the feeling of you snug around him. His movements seemed to skip slow and gentle and was amped up to fast and hard. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the empty restroom.

“Fuck yes! Feel so fucking good, sweetheart. You like when I pound into you? Huh?” you nodded and he slapped your ass, “Not uh. I wanna hear ya. Let everyone know who’s fucking ya.”

“You, Poe! You fuck me so good with that cock!” you clawed at the door, wanting to grab onto something anything. 

“Hell yeah, I do. Gotta show my baby what she does to me.” As one hand held onto your hip, the other wound its way to your clit, rubbing the little nub just as fat and as hard as he was fucking you.

“I just love messing you up, baby. You know why? ‘Cause you always get me so hot and hard. Every time I see you, I just wanna fuck you on every single surface. Mark you up and show everyone you’re mine.”

“Yours, Poe! I’m yours! Forever yours!”

He groaned as he bent forward, you two molding together, your bare back up against his clothed chest. His face nuzzled into your neck, “I love you so much, Y/N. Goddamn, nothing I do will measure up how much I love you.”

Your hands left the door and went to hold onto Poe’s wrists, “Baby, I’m close. I’m gonna cum.”

“Go ahead, baby. Cum for me. Lemme feel ya. Fuck,” he grunted as he felt your walls squeeze him, “Shit. Gonna cum.” he mumbled. His thrusts becoming more erratic and unrhythmic, “Ngh, Y/N!” he grunted as his seed spurt into you. He continued to fuck you through his orgasm whilst triggering your own. 

“Fuck!” you dug your noses into Poe’s wrists as pleasure washed over you. Yours walls clenched and your eyes were tightly shut. Your mouth ajar as you let out an almost silent moan. All that was left was the sound of panting. 

Poe slowly pulled out of you and went over to the paper towels. He wiped himself clean and then you, tossing the towles into the garbage after he was done. He bent down and pulled up his underwear and pants and you picked up your dress. He helped you step into it and zipped you back up.

You looked at yourself in the mirror and chuckled, “I might as well head home for the night. You made a mess outta me, Poe.”

He gave a proud smile, “Not sorry.”

You rolled your eyes and reached for another paper towel. You wet it and worked on removing any lipstick stain from Poe’s face, “There good as new.”

You turned around and unlocked the door. When you stepped out you were greeted to Poe’s manager and publicist, Han Solo and Leia Organa-Solo. You both looked like deer caught in headlights.

“Uuuuhhh-”

Leia held her hand up, interrupting Poe, “Don’t start. You’re lucky we’re the ones who found you and not someone else.”

“These walls ain’t thin, kid,” Han said, which made your cheeks heat up.

“Go ahead and get outta here. I already told people you weren’t feeling good.”

You both let out a breath of relief, “Thank you Han and Leia,” Poe said.

“Whatever. You two just better not be late for the flight tomorrow morning.”

You saluted her, “Yes, General,” you always liked to jokingly call her. You two then walked out the back doors hand in hand.

* * *

The next morning, you and Poe made it to your flight, much earlier than Han and Leia. When they entered the jet, Leia threw a tabloid magazine on the table in between you and Poe. On the front cover, it was a picture of you and Poe holding hands from last night, with the title:

##  **_Poe Dameron Leaving After Party with Stylist Y/N L/N._ **

Poe shrugged, “Guess the cat’s outta the bag now.” he looked to you and winked. Looks like there’s no more hiding, no more secrecy, no more longing glances. Just liked you wanted.


End file.
